Cheater's Punishment
by BlazeThunder
Summary: Zuko discover that Sokka is cheating on him with another man. They band together to give the Southern Water Tribe hunk some punishment. Rated M for mature audience. Don't read if you don't like Yaoi.


Cheater's Punishment

Summary: Zuko discover that Sokka is cheating on him with another man. They band together to give the Southern Water Tribe hunk some punishment.

Zuko woke up to his sexy boyfriend Sokka, after the battle with his father Zuko became the Fire Lord. When the team met at Ba Sing Se Zuko confessed to Sokka his true feelings for the Water Tribe man. Sokka accepted his feeling and they became a great couple. However, they have yet to have intimate relationship. Sokka said he wanted to save it for his first time for a special night. The only thing Zuko could remotely do is give hand jobs, blowjobs, and rimming his lover's ass.

Zuko smiled at Sokka's drooling face, he slid his fingers to Sokka's underwear unwrapping it making it fall right off of the tan boy. He moistened his fingers sliding into the boy's delicious round ass. He began to finger the boy's ass causing Sokka to wake up moaning letting his boyfriend take control. "Morning Sexy" Sokka moaned. "Morning Lover" Zuko replied. Sokka grabbed his lover's huge cock and began stroking it making it a hard 11 inch cock. Zuko removed his fingers and turned to Sokka's hard 7 inch cock showing Sokka his hard cock hovering over him. They began to suck on each other, Zuko began inserting his fingers to Sokka's ass. He thrusted his cock into Sokka faster; licking the tip of Sokka's cock made the tan boy shiver as he sucked on Zuko's cock harder. They both spilled their semen in each other's mouths.

After their blowjobs to each other the quickly cleaned and dressed themselves and left to visit their respected places. Sokka didn't told Zuko where he was going but Zuko didn't care. Zuko arrived at the Earth Kingdom to discuss things with the Earth King. The meeting ended quite well with both sides agreeing to the terms they asked for each of their nations to do. Zuko took the train to visit his Uncle, when he arrived he saw Sokka with another man.

Zuko was curious why his lover was with another man. He followed them to see what was apparently the other man is to Sokka. The other scene shocked him Sokka's lips on another man's lips, Zuko was hurt everything went black. His mind became dark and he heard Sokka say to the man "My one and only" Zuko's mind snapped he was now angry, he hid until Sokka left. Zuko walked to the other man's home knocking on the man's door. The door opened to reveal the other man to be Jet.

"Jet!" Zuko shouted. "Well well well if it isn't Lee or should I say Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Jet asked. "I'm simply here to tell you that Sokka is my lover as well" Zuko bluntly told him. "What that's not possible he just arrived today I met him at the lower ring we've been dating for a year" Jet shouted. "Same here he duped us both, do you want revenge" Zuko asked. "Hell yes we go there now" Jet asked. "Yes we should leave now before the train leaves" Zuko said. The two left running to the station to the upper ring, they made it to the station before the train left.

They arrived just as Sokka arrived. "So what do we do just jump him and beat the snot out of him?" Jet asked. "No, we'll blindfold him and knock him out long enough to tie him up." Zuko said. They heard the door creak open Jet hid as well as Zuko. "Zuko are you here?" Sokka asked. Zuko ran behind Sokka putting the blindfold on him, Jet hit Sokka in the gut knocking him out. The boys tied Sokka's hands together and stripped the boy down to his underwear. They did the same and removed their underwear showing their huge hung soft cocks. 'Now I see what Sokka saw in him' the two thought.

"Sokka, Sokka wake up" Zuko said. Sokka awoke to see himself staring at both of his lovers naked bodies. "Hello Sokka glad you woke up, Zuko filled me in on your little cheating game; now we're going to have to give you some harsh punishments right partner?" Jet asked. "Of course" Zuko said.

Jet made Sokka stand but grabbed his underwear to give him a strong wedgie showing his hot ass. Zuko walked behind and gave him one hard smack after another making his hands hot with his fire bending he made Sokka cry in mercy as his tormentors smacked his ass harder. "Please stop this I'm sorry I played with you guys I'll do anything just please stop the torture." The two tormentors smiled "Anything you say okay we'll stop but you need to clean us with that tongue of yours start with our feet then work your way up but you'll need to save our cock and balls for last got you bastard" Jet said.

The two sat at the edge of the bed showing their smelly feet to Sokka. The boy gulped at this sight he began to lower himself and began to lick the sole of Jet's feet, he sucked on the toes taking in his smell with each lick. Zuko stroked his huge cock watching his former lover licked Jet's feet. Sokka finished Jet's feet licking up to Jet's chiseled chest making his way to his dark nipples he sucked on them like milk was going to come out.

Sokka crawled to Zuko and began the same routine, Zuko saw the boy grow hard. He grabbed his cock with his foot and began to rub it. This cause Sokka to feel immense pressure, he moaned at the feel of his cock being played with. "Get back to work on cleaning me slave" Zuko said. Sokka proceeded with cleaning Zuko, he cleaned his foot and moved up to Zuko's chiseled chest feeling the firm abs and pecs. He went to both arm pits licking away at Zuko's strong smell it made the Water Tribe boy feeling more excited feeling close to cum. However Jet placed a cock ring on Sokka leaving the boy the feel of agony of wanting to cum.

Jet and Zuko laughed at the sight of Sokka tormented of not cumming. Sokka finished cleaning going up to Zuko's body moving all the way up to Zuko's face. His eyes begged of being kissed, Zuko obliged and gave him a hot kiss making the boy weak on legs falling to the floor out of breath. The two boys stood up from the bed showing their thick long hard hung monsters pointing them at Sokka. "Ok slut time for your reward start sucking us off" Jet said. Sokka crawled to his tormentors he began to suck Jet off as he rubbed Zuko's cock. He licked the base of the monster and put it back into his mouth licking the piss slit. This send Jet a passionate surge in his body feeling his body melting. Sokka took Jet's cock out of his mouth and went to Zuko. He began to deep throat Zuko's cock feeling the monster pulse as he bobbed his head up and down feeling it down there too as he couldn't cum with the cock ring on him. Sokka licked the base moving down to Zuko's big balls sucking on them and returned back to sucking Zuko. The young Fire Lord felt like he was ready to spill his load but he held on. "That's enough slave show us your ass." Jet yelled. Sokka turned and showed his ass off to Jet and Zuko. Jet licked his lips and lowered himself to Sokka's ass and began to tongue fuck his hole while Zuko face fucks Sokka enjoying his view of Sokka. Jet pushed one finger in Sokka's hole stretching him out and proceeded with another until Sokka's hole was able to put three fingers in. Jet removed his fingers and placed his hard cock at the opening. He rubbed his monster on Sokka's ass and plunged into him making Sokka gasp as Zuko fucked his face. Jet show no mercy and began to thrust into him harder giving him a slap each time he thrusted into him. Sokka was feeling immense pleasure feeling his body gripping on to Jets cock. "Shit man this boy is tight I wanted to plow this ass but he never let me advance but now I know. Once this is over he's all yours I met a much hotter man" Jet said fucking Sokka harder. With one final thrust of each side Zuko and Jet spilled their seed into Sokka.

Sokka collapsed still hard, while Jet grabbed his clothes and walked off to his new beau. Zuko on the other hand was still hard not satisfied with his lust. Sokka stood up walking to Zuko. "Zuko please let me cum I'm at your mercy, I'm sorry for cheating on you but please let me cum" Sokka said wrapping his arms around Zuko. Zuko looked at the boy annoyed he grabbed his face and gave Sokka another kiss. His tongue dominated, Zuko threw Sokka on the bed spreading his legs wide. He looked at Sokka with a serious look. "We're no longer lover that word is dead to me you are now my slave Sokka. I no longer hold you to a romantic view you're now and forever will be my slave Sokka you will satisfy my every sexual need is that clear" Zuko said.

Sokka looked at him with his heart beating fast he nodded opening his mouth for master's cock. Zuko face fucked his slave feeling the great sensation of his cock. Zuko pulled out and lifted his new slave turning him to the bed head and plunged into his ass brutally fucking him. Zuko held him as his cock fucked him with no mercy. Sokka moaned his heart out screaming Zuko's name in the room. Zuko removed Sokka's cock ring spilling his load into Sokka. Sokka spilled his load all over Zuko and himself. Zuko pulled out his cock still hard still not satisfied. "We're just getting started Sokka" Zuko panted. Sokka turned to smile at Zuko "Good I want more of you Master Zuko" Sokka panted.

Epilogue

Jet moaned as he plowed his new lover in the city of Ba Sing Se. His new lover was the young earth bender Haru. After the torture session with Sokka Jet became close to Haru and was much happier with him more than Sokka because Haru loved riding his cock. Jet filled Haru again with his seed. Jet laid down next to Haru kissing the boy happily. "Hey Jet whatever happen to Sokka after you left him with Zuko?" Haru asked "I don't know actually but I don't care I got you now babe and there's no lie about that. Haru kissed Jet and fell asleep on Jet's chest.

Fire Kingdom

Zuko woke up with the sun hitting. He removed his covers revealing his morning wood. He walked to his slave's bed chambers where he sees a blindfolded Sokka gagged and a dildo in his ass. Zuko removed the blindfold and gag from Sokka to see his master's morning wood. "Good morning Sokka you know the drill" Zuko said happily. Sokka smiled and began to suck on Zuko's cock. "I still can't believe you've accepted being my slave Sokka when you know how much I still wanted to hurt you" Zuko said. Sokka stopped and told him "Because when you and Jet were punishing me, after Jet fucked me it didn't have a spark but when you embraced me I felt that extreme spark and I wanted to just be with you" Sokka said. "You know I'll still see you as a slave Sokka" Zuko said. "That's okay please fuck me all I want now is you Zuko" Sokka said showing Zuko his filled ass ready for another round. Zuko removed the dildo and began plowing Sokka with no mercy enjoying his slaves moans.

End.


End file.
